


Stray from the Caveat

by elounarry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Breathplay, D/s undertones, Dominate Kuron, Dominate Shiro, Double Penetration, M/M, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kuron, Top Shiro (Voltron), kind of poly I guess, submissive keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elounarry/pseuds/elounarry
Summary: Shiro's never been unsure about his place on the team or with Keith until he came back and saw that he had a clone. When Keith presents an opportunity that brings them together again, while he's less then thrilled, he takes it. It never occurs to him that he could fully enjoy himself and the fact that he's going to see someone (himself?) fuck Keith.





	Stray from the Caveat

Keith’s been quiet. More so than usual from Shiro’s observation. This kind of quiet is typically reserved for when he has something on his mind and doesn’t know how to communicate it, but when Shiro asks if everything’s okay his response is “nothing”. All Shiro can do is nod and give Keith the space he needs until he’s ready to open up.

He knows things haven’t been easy since discovering that their “Shiro” was really a clone named Kuron, and while he isn’t hostile and has good intentions, despite him being a product of the Galra, it’s still something that Shiro himself is wry of. Feelings of inadequacy and being replaced plagues him more often than not, unsure of his place on the team even when they expressed how happy they were to have him back. He hasn’t taken too much time to get to know him, but from what he’s heard from Pidge Kuron feels the same about himself. Shiro wants to be mad, wants to blame his being captured a second time on him, but he knows how unfair that is. Apparently Kuron wasn’t even aware he was a clone, just as clueless as the rest of the team.

Getting back into the groove of things was proving to be difficult. As a coalition and fighting force they still plotted ways to take down the empire with the Blade and the rebellion, but personal affairs behind closed doors were still struggling. At least in Shiro’s case. Things with Keith aren’t what they used to be, especially since he dropped the bomb that he had slept with Kuron thinking he was Shiro. It’s like a mid-day soap opera that has Shiro wanting to rip his hair out. He’s forgiven Keith, understanding the circumstances, but still found himself turning it over in his head of Keith with another man. And Keith’s current silence doesn’t help his anxieties.

“Keith, we need to talk.” Shiro’s conscious about the tone of his voice, keeping it light but with a slight command behind it. This couldn’t be put off any longer. Keith doesn’t say anything, just follows obediently like he knows where this is going and is facing the inevitable. Once in Shiro’s room he turns and faces Keith, a hand going to his shoulder.

“Something is going on with you, Keith. Something you’re not telling me about. I’ve been trying to give you space and waiting for you to open up, but you haven’t. I’m just worried. Did I do something?” Shiro doesn’t want to sound like he’s whining, but he allows himself a small amount of pleading.

“No!” Keith shouts and Shiro jumps. Keith lowers his voice. “You haven’t done anything wrong, please don’t think that. I’m sorry I’ve been so quiet, it’s just-I’ve been thinking a lot and I don’t really know how to bring it up to you…”

“You know you can tell me anything right?”

“This is…different. Something I’m not sure you’ll agree with,” Keith’s averting his eyes now, so reminiscent of when they met at the garrison. Shiro takes Keith’s hand and leads him to sit down on the bed right next to himself.

“No judgement, alright, Keith? None whatsoever. What’s going on?”

Keith inhales and in the dim light of the room he can see a red blush rise to his face, one that indicates this might be more personal than Shiro initially thought.

“I’ve been thinking of wanting to sleep with you…” Shiro almost laughs in relief and opens his mouth to respond—

“…And Kuron.”

Shiro freezes.

“At the same time.”

Time stands still in that moment and his stomach drops. Like molasses, Shiro stands up and moves to the wall, placing a fisted hand on it and attempting to even out his breaths. Keith doesn’t say anything else or move from his spot. Shiro would be lying if he said things haven’t been complicated for him and Keith in the bedroom. Kuron moved to Keith’s old room so Shiro could have his bed back but all he could think about was all the time Keith and Kuron spent in here, either cuddling or fucking, the way they used to, and it left something sour in him. He misses that kind of closeness with Keith and how they would discover each other for hours. This could either be good for them or an utter disaster. But Shiro’s willing to take that chance.

“Okay. We can do that. Under one condition. I know he has my feelings and memories, but I don’t want him as a part of ‘us’.”

Keith looks broken for a moment, having to gather his own thoughts. “I understand.”

“Will he?” Shiro asks. Keith doesn’t respond.

\---

They decide to do it in an empty room further away from the occupied ones. Less potential interruptions and no lingering memories associated with their current rooms.

Kuron is surprisingly agreeable and seems more excited at the prospect than Shiro does. He can’t blame him, he supposes, being given another opportunity with Keith since Shiro’s been back. They don’t get the chance to really talk about it until Kuron and Shiro are the room waiting for Keith to get out of the shower.

“You sure you’re okay with this? I don’t have to be here if you don’t want me to.” Kuron sounds so genuine Shiro almost feels guilty for not wanting him there. Almost.

“This isn’t about what I want. It’s about Keith.” He does his best to keep his tone neutral, but he doesn’t want to push Kuron away. If this were a non-sexual activity Shiro would have no problems having Kuron there, but he can’t help the small pings of jealousy he feels at the whole thing. But to admit being jealous of himself is something he’s still trying to work out in his head. He hasn’t figured it out yet but one thing he knows for sure is that he’s skeptical of being sexual with himself. This isn’t like masturbation, there being a whole other self, but Keith made it clear that they didn’t have to touch each other if they didn’t want to.

The door to the room opens and Keith walks in wearing sweats and a tank top. A sweet aroma wafts through the room and Shiro can already feel the pull of wanting to touch what is so distinctly _Keith_. He reaches out first and Keith meets him halfway in a kiss that starts out soft and sweet then steadily grows deep and frantic. He’s missed this terribly and he can’t stop his hands from going down Keith’s sweats straight to his ass, gripping and massaging the flesh in his hands. He’s rewarded with a moan and hands clutching at the front of his shirt.

He feels it before he sees it, Kuron coming up behind Keith. Their kiss breaks as Keith sighs and throws his head back onto Kuron’s shoulder as his clone’s hands slide their way up and under Keith’s tank and rests at his nipples, using his thumbs to roll over them. Shiro watches as the pink nubs become hardened and sensitive, Kuron beginning to lick his way from Keith’s shoulder up his neck, biting and sucking as he goes. Keith has one hand behind Kuron’s head and another still holding on to Shiro, his beautiful, swollen mouth still sighing and panting. Shiro uses the position of his hands on Keith’s ass to slide the sweats down to his ankles. Keith steps out of them and Kuron takes a moment to lift the rest of the tank top over Keith’s head. Keith is stunning in absolutely nothing, sweating and red faced. If this is how he looks at the beginning of foreplay Shiro’s excited to see how the rest of this will go.

“Get on the bed.” Shiro and Kuron both stop and look at each other as they spoke at the same time. Keith only whimpers as he makes his way over to the bed and lays down on his back, spreading his legs in invitation. Kuron clears his throat and gestures for Shiro to go first. It didn’t occur to Shiro that his clone would be dominate as well, but it also doesn’t surprise him. He’ll just have to be willing to find middle ground and give up that bit of control he’s always grabbing onto.

They both take the time to undress, Keith’s eyes darting back and forth between the two of them, taking in as much as he can. Shiro lays down on his side to the left of Keith and smiles warmly down at him. He feels a surge of affection as Keith returns the smile and leans up to fit their mouths together. It’s messy and open mouthed but Shiro doesn’t care. He wants every inch of Keith. Keith tries to put his arms around Shiro, but he has other ideas instead and unwraps them and uses his prosthetic arm to pin Keith’s wrists to the bed. The bed dips as Kuron takes the spot on the other side. His prosthetic immediately begins smoothing over Keith’s chest, brushing over nipples until he replaces his hand with his mouth. Keith cries out and his head is jerked back. That’s when Shiro sees Kuron’s other hand in Keith’s hair, grip tight and holding him in place. A spike of arousal shoots through Shiro’s stomach at the sight of seeing Keith held down, mouth dropped open in pleasure, and flush a deep red from his cheeks down to his chest.

Shiro’s left hand starts to wander down Keith’s body, over his toned, flexing stomach and barely making contact with the painfully hard erection standing up. He roams over his inner thigh, gripping and lightly clawing at the flesh there, watching blotches of red rise in his wake. Keith starts squirming and Shiro knows this is a sign of Keith wanting to be touched. Shiro puts his hand behind Keith’s knee and hikes his leg up over his hip, spreading Keith’s legs further apart.

“Stop squirming.” Shiro demands, and is satisfied when he stops, a pained moan replacing it instead. He looks up at Kuron who has been sucking and biting marks all over Keith’s chest and stomach and gets an idea.

“Suck him off.” Kuron lifts his head at being acknowledged then nods to Keith’s dick in question.

“Yes. Now.” There’s no room for question and Kuron only smirks as he rises from his spot and releases Keith’s hair.

Keith’s legs are still hanging off the edge of the bed so Kuron settles between them with his knees on the floor. He places his flesh hand on the back of Keith’s thigh to keep it from moving then takes small portions of Keith’s smooth skin between his teeth, nibbling on it and creating blotchy bruises. His other hand wraps around Keith’s dick and begins tugging slowly on it. Keith hisses at the over sensitive feeling of finally being touched and follows it up with a drawn-out moan. Shiro takes in the sight of Keith being spread out and immobile, getting touched by not just one pair of hands, but two. How overwhelmed he must feel at all the attention his body is receiving and not being able to do a damn thing about it.

“You’re doing so good, baby. You look so pretty for us,” Shiro compliments, knowing how much praise riles him. Keith bites his lip in response.

“Ah!” Keith’s eyes widen and Shiro looks down to see Kuron has taken Keith into his mouth. Shiro gets fixated on watching as Keith’s cock disappears in his mouth over and over, the prosthetic wrapping around the length on the way back up. Keith’s hips begin moving again and both Shiro and Kuron hold him in place.

“I-I’m not gonna last. I’m gonna come,” Keith’s head is thrown back and his wrists start to struggle in Shiro’s strong hold.

“Come for us, baby,” Kuron says, now using his hand to pump Keith. “We wanna see you come.”

“Ah-ah-ahhh!” Keith’s body tenses, back arching in its limited mobility, cum spurting out of Keith’s cock and onto his stomach. Kuron milks him through it while Shiro rubs soothing circles along his chest and sides, selfishly avoiding the cum covered areas so he can take in the image of Keith covered in the white liquid.

Shiro releases his hold on Keith’s wrists and carefully sets the hooked leg back to hanging over the bed. Kuron’s already moving to sit next to Keith and leaning over him, cupping his face in a large hand and bringing him forward. Their lips meet and Shiro has an odd feeling of watching himself and Keith kiss, as if he were watching a video and not just a clone. Keith brings a hand to each of the back of their heads, running his fingers through the short strands and massaging them. He breaks from Kuron and turns to Shiro, locking their lips together and moving them in tandem. It’s gentle and unhurried, loving in a way Shiro forgot how their kisses could be. It brings back up emotions, both good and bad, that Shiro doesn’t want to process in this moment. He separates their mouths and can see in Keith’s expression the same feeling. This was something to be discussed at a later time.

“I think it’s our turn now, don’t you think?” Kuron brings it all back, the setting shifting again to what it was and Shiro’s thankful for that. Shiro works his hand over his cock to bring it back to full hardness, getting to his knees in front of Keith. He doesn’t say anything, the gesture itself demanding enough, and Keith gets on all fours with an eager twinkle in his eyes. Shiro sighs as Keith kisses the tip of his dick then trails more down the length. He latches onto to Shiro’s balls, sucking them into his mouth for a moment before licking his way back to the top. Shiro groans as Keith places his whole mouth over the head. His hand is already working at what his mouth isn’t covering, but every head turn and bob allows for Keith to take in more of the length. Kuron, who’s been observing thus far, leans forward and starts to nip at Keith’s ass cheek. He spreads them out and nibbles at the area around his hole, Keith twitching in response and starting to become vocal. He pulls off Shiro in a moan as Kuron licks a stripe over his hole, instinctively pushing his hips back to get more. Kuron holds him by his ass as he spreads him more and dives back in. Shiro can’t see everything from his angle, but he can picture Kuron’s tongue poking through that tight ring of muscle and licking his way in.

He jerks Keith’s head back to his cock by the hair and pushes back into Keith’s mouth, fucking into it and watching as tears form and drool build up on his lips. Keith retracts again to catch his breath, a web of precum and saliva stringing inside his mouth and Shiro sighs at the beautiful image. He can’t stop himself when he wraps his human hand around Keith’s throat and experiments with the pressure. It’s been awhile since he’s done this with Keith and wants to start out slow. Keith’s hand goes to Shiro’s wrist and grips onto it, then jolts and moans, Kuron now probing a lubed finger into Keith. Shiro holds Keith firm with the grip around his neck, applying a minute amount of pressure and listening to Keith’s ragged breathing. Kuron takes his time with Keith, allowing him to get used to him before inserting more fingers. Two, three, then four has Keith crying out, voice ruined and rocking back onto the digits.

Shiro’s rock hard after watching Keith get worked open and listening to his pleading moans and removes his hand from Keith’s neck just enough to guide Keith’s mouth back to his cock. He watches as Kuron straightens up and lines his own cock up with Keith’s hole and with careful ease slips the head of his dick in. Keith starts and moans loudly around Shiro’s cock but doesn’t move off of it. Shiro and Kuron both take their time sinking into him, Keith gagging as the tip of Shiro’s dick hits the back of his throat, but relaxes himself enough to let the let the girth slide further in. They both hold their positions once fully seated inside the tight heat on each side, breathing heavily and trying to restrain from potentially hurting Keith. Shiro moves to allow Keith to breathe, the smaller man taking in gulps of breath, face red with tears streaked across his face. He falls face first into Shiro’s pelvis with a strangled moan as Kuron starts thrusting into him—slow at first then building speed, the sound of skin slapping against skin starting to echo around the room. Keith cries out with every thrust and Shiro uses the opportunity of Keith’s mouth hanging open to guide his cock into the wet heat, Keith readily accepting it and bobbing his head up and down the length. It makes for a pretty picture, seeing Keith red-faced and sweaty and choking down his cock. The momentum from Kuron’s thrust pitch Keith forward and further down Shiro’s dick, the motion drawing a moan from him as the sensation of Keith deep throating him always struck a deep cord of pleasure within him.

Shiro can’t help threading his fingers through Keith’s hair and clenching around the thick, inky strands. Him and Kuron give each other a look, speaking silently with their eyes, then hold Keith firmly in place as they sync up their thrusts with each other. Keith is crying out around Shiro’s cock, sending soothing vibrations through him, and clutching onto the bed sheets in a white-knuckled grip. He’s completely at the mercy of both men as they use his body, a thought that has Shiro’s pulling out of the warmth that is Keith’s mouth and taking in heavy breaths. Shiro is nowhere near done with him and doesn’t want to come too soon. Kuron follows behind him soon after, caressing patterns up and down Keith’s back and around his ass, soaking up the view of Keith’s abused hole. Shiro knows all too well the feeling of seeing Keith ruined, like he was looking at a piece of finished art, a masterpiece.

Keith is heaving heavily face down on the bed, back arched downward as he tries to catch his breath. Small tremors travel through his body and Shiro bends down so they’re face to face, the hand that was gripping his hair now massaging the scalp.

“Are you still good?” Shiro whispers, a tender tone taking over. As much as Keith loved being handled rough and Shiro loved being rough with him, Keith’s well-being always took precedence over anything else. Making sure he was still having fun was always top priority.

Keith lifts his head and red, swollen lips spread into a tired grin. “Yes.” A hand cups Shiro’s face and brings him into a kiss, one that says he’s okay and enjoying himself.

“Come here, baby.” Shiro says as they pull apart. He settles himself on his back, guiding Keith to straddle his lap and settle there. Keith has always had an ethereal aura to him, drawing Shiro in and keeping him in place like the sun and its planets, but he seems to glow with his flushed face, lust blown pupils, and a chest riddled with bite marks and bruises. Truly a sight to behold in Shiro’s eyes.

A shadow falls over them as Kuron kneels between Shiro’s legs and behind Keith, sure in his movements as his flesh hand runs over Keith’s ass before drawing back and delivering a slap to it. Keith yelps then bites his lip. Shiro reaches behind and delivers a slap to the other cheek.

“Don’t hold back. Let us hear you.” He punctuates it with another slap, one that has more force than the first one. Keith relents and allows himself to be more vocal, moaning and grunting in pleasure as small jolts of pain shoot through his backside. Kuron has a better angle and is relentless in his slaps, both mounds of flesh turning a bright shade of pink. Shiro has his mouth attached to one of Keith’s nipples and licks and sucks over the nub, eliciting more sounds from Keith that go straight to Shiro’s libido.

He detaches himself from the now swollen and reddened nub and pats around for the lube. Once a fair amount is applied he steers Keith’s hips to hover over his cock and sink down. Even with Kuron having opened him up earlier, he was still a bit tight--tight enough for Shiro to bite his own lip and concentrate on not coming too soon. Keith doesn’t take any time in speeding up and soon enough is bouncing up and down on the length, eyes closed and lips parted in ecstasy as moan after moan falls from them.

Shiro has his hands planted on the smooth thighs bracketing his hips, assisting in bringing Keith down hard on his cock and relishing in Keith clenching tightly around him. Kuron his own hands occupied, one running over Keith’s body with other jerking himself back to full hardness. They make eye contact and as if they were one mind they know what they want, where they want this to go. They both take their grips on Keith and use them to hold him still. He wriggles in their grasp and breathes out whimpering pleads.

“How would you like both of us inside you?” Shiro murmurs, not wanting to spook Keith into retreating. Keith does take pause, a shocked expression taking over his face. It’s a lot to ask for. Shiro was larger than average and the Galra didn’t spare the details when it came to cloning him. Keith looks unsure for the first time that night and Shiro’s convinced this is something he’s going to say no to.

Kuron leans forward and his lips graze over Keith’s ear. “We’ll fill you up, stretch you out.”

“Come on, baby.” They say at the same, tone reaching down into that sultry level that he knows gets to Keith. Keith whimpers as a shiver runs through his body. Then he nods.

“Okay.” He receives another slap on the ass from Kuron.

“What do you want?” He growls.

This was always Shiro’s favorite part: making Keith beg for it. He would get so flustered and embarrassed, loathing having to say such dirty things. Keith got used to saying please or even speaking with his actions, but saying _exactly_ what he wants is still something Keith hasn’t warmed up to yet. So when Keith does say it, it’s music to his ears.

Keith glares down at Shiro as if he were the one who said it, which in a way he did, and Shiro only gives a shit-eating grin in return. Even in the middle of rough sex Shiro can take the time to appreciate how cute Keith can be. From the pout to his lips to his defiant gaze, there was always something to admire about him.

Keith huffs out a breath and closes his eyes. “I want both of you in me.”

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you?” Shiro punctuates his question with a thrust up. Keith hums deeply in his throat then swallows thickly.

“I want both of your cocks in me! I want you to fuck me at the same time!” His voice cracks through his begging, voice and throat thoroughly raw from all its use.

“Good boy,” Shiro praises, knowing encouragement will soothe Keith over and calm him down. He feels the first press of finger tips running along the edge of Keith’s hole, relaxing the muscles there and a getting a feel for them. Keith falls forward, placing his hands on Shiro’s chest with his head bowed down. Shiro immediately wraps his arms around him and holds him close, comforting the shaking body above him. It’s like their first time all over again, Keith trembling in both fear and excitement, but willing to give himself over so whole-heartedly. Shiro always held Keith’s trust in him in high regard, vowing to never break or take advantage of it as long as it was in his hands. He found it daunting at times to hold so much of someone at once, but he was willing for Keith. For every whispered thank you, every tight hug, every steady breath as Keith slept on his chest, it was worth it.

Keith shudders and groans through Kuron opening him up. It’s a much slower and careful process than earlier, but Shiro would be a hypocrite if he didn’t value the patience he’s grown to practice so rigorously. All it takes is one mistake, one slip up to hurt Keith.

Shiro reaches behind Keith to join his fingers alongside Kuron, hooking his fingers to open him up just as Kuron starts pushing his cock in. There’s not much give as the head pops in, remaining motionless as all three adjust to new position. Shiro grits his teeth and curls his toes as the walls around him get tighter, almost painfully so, then runs comforting hands over Keith’s back and through his hair, doing his best to keep him grounded as he shudders and whimpers his way through being opened up.

Kuron and Shiro take turns heartening Keith, sighing words of comfort and praise as Kuron uses shallow thrusts to burrow deeper. It’s obvious to Shiro that Keith is straining to not vocalize any sort of discomfort. Small grunts and choked off wails escape with every inch that cedes and opens him even further. It’d be more worrisome if Shiro wasn’t confident in Keith using his safe word if it came down to it, but Keith isn’t dumb and knows his limits, knows what he can take and what isn’t worth it. All Shiro can do for Keith is be his anchor and hold on to him.

“It’s in,” Kuron says. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Keith nods, voice strained. “It’s just…really tight.”

It’s a few moments until Keith gives the okay to move. Shiro doesn’t want to move, not yet, but Kuron begins a moderate pace, groaning as the heat clamps around him. It’s slow and gradual as Keith’s sighs turns into moans, reaching a higher pitch than from earlier. It must be overwhelming to be so stuffed full of cock and sandwiched between two well built men. Shiro can’t help but smirk up at Keith at the thought. It’s not a dream of his, but he knows this crosses off a lot on Keith’s list of kinks and it’s pleasing to see Keith get what he wants.

Keith’s hand pats around until it finds Shiro’s other hand, intertwining their fingers and holding on tight as Kuron directs a brutal pace into Keith. Shiro sets his hand on Keith’s thigh to hold him in place as he starts moving his hips with Kuron. Keith’s unabashed as they both pound into him, unable to move as their grip is rigid and unmoving, and can only wail in response. It’s almost animalistic how desperate they are to be in Keith and watch him succumb to what Shiro and Kuron give him, baser instincts taking hold with no sight of yielding. The different expressions of pleasure that cross Keith’s face drive Shiro to go further, deeper somehow than he already is, and Keith takes all of it. He holds his ground and allows for Kuron and Shiro to give him all they got at once in an intense outpour of emotions.

It occurs to Shiro that this was bound to be imminent, all three of them coming together as one to bring back some sort of semblance of what they had before. It’s not the same, and it probably won’t be, but it surprises Shiro that this is bringing him a sort of comfort he’d been lacking lately all because Keith wanted to have them at the same time. He smiles up at Keith, who returns it the best he can through his moaning, and Shiro brings him down into a kiss. The pace slows down altogether and Kuron takes to attaching himself to Keith’s neck and shoulder and leaving behind a trail of his kisses. They alternate between kissing Keith’s well used lips and kissing over his chest, neck, shoulder, or wherever they can reach. 

Their thrusts progressively pick up again and all of Shiro’s senses are heightened as he feels his orgasm approaching. The sight, smell, and sound of Keith is overpowering and the extra stimulation on his dick is bringing him to the edge.

“Touch yourself. We wanna see you come.” Shiro rushes out. Keith’s hand is immediately on his cock and it only takes a few tugs before he’s coming for a second time on Shiro’s abdomen with a drawn-out moan that could rattle the walls. It’s enough to send Shiro completely overboard and shoot his load into Keith, Kuron following not too long after him.

Kuron pulls out and flops onto the bed with his arm over his face, all three of them taking large intakes of breath. Keith’s face is in his shoulder, body limp with fatigue and overexertion. Shiro takes it upon himself to gently roll Keith off him and get the cleaning supplies he’d brought earlier. He and Kuron wipe themselves down, getting rid of traces of lube and cum and sweat before they both take their time with Keith, peppering him with soft kisses over the clean skin. This is Shiro’s favorite part. The intimacy of Keith letting Shiro touch him and take care of him while he’s so vulnerable fills him with pride every time.

When they get to his ass they spread his cheeks and take in the beautiful image of Keith’s wrecked hole. It’s red and puckered with cum still dripping out of it and Shiro has the strongest urge to touch it. Kuron has the same idea as they both go for it, thick fingers playfully dipping into Keith and spreading him out. Keith groans and kicks one of his legs back to bat them away.

“I’m sore,” He rasps out.

“Good,” Kuron retorts and receives another kick for it. Kuron only laughs then makes to get out of bed. “I’m going to head for the shower. I’ll see you guys later.” He doesn’t say another word as he dresses then walks out the door. Shiro and Keith share a concerned look. As uncertain as he was with all of this, Shiro at least expected a goodbye kiss to Keith, and it seems Keith expected the same.

“Do you think he’ll be okay?”

Shiro sits on it for a moment, putting himself in that situation. He knows exactly what Kuron’s feeling, of being the odd man out, not feeling wanted or involved, but it’s all too finalized, like he’s done with it, with them.

“I don’t know.” And Shiro really doesn’t.

\---

Kuron must be hiding as Shiro has yet to find him anywhere around the casual hang outs of the ship. The team confirms that he hasn’t really been around except to get food or to train, all brief.

Shiro ends up finding him on one of the empty decks staring out of the large windows into the vast, open cosmos.

“Hey,” Shiro greets and stands beside him.

Kuron doesn’t turn around. “Hey.”

“We haven’t seen you around for a few days. Keith misses you.” Shiro scratches the back of his head, unsure if bringing Keith up was fair. He’s been holed up in his room for the last couple days recuperating.

“I’ve missed him too.” Shiro purses his lips in frustration at the short answers.

“Look, I’ve been doing some thinking and I talked with Keith about it and—” Shiro sighs, then inhales. “We’re both okay if you want to continue things with Keith. Both romantically and sexually. We decided that I probably won’t be present for either of those things, and vice versa, unless he wants it.” He waits for a response, Kuron only fixating his eyes on the ground. “Are you okay with that?”

“I’ve been doing some thinking too, and I think I’m going to join the rebels at an outpost.” Kuron doesn’t look up as he says that and misses Shiro’s surprised expression.

“Join the rebels? You mean leave the castle of lions?”

Kuron finally turns to him. “It’s been hard coming to terms with everything. Being a clone-I don’t feel like I’m me and that’s something that’s been eating away at me more than anything else. Shiro, I love Keith, but only because you do, and he only loves me because I’m an extension of you.”

“He wouldn’t see it like that—”

“I know he wouldn’t, but I can’t shake these feelings when I’m around you guys. I need to distance myself and figure out who I really am. Separate from you.”

Shiro has to swallow the lump in his throat. He can sense the sadness and desperation in him, and feels like a fool for not being able to recognize how Kuron’s been feelings this whole time. Keith was right that he hid his feelings far too well.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want to see you guys ever again. You’re my family and you’ve all been so gracious towards me, but it’s time for me to go. I’ll use my skills that I’ve learned here and apply them elsewhere.” Kuron smiles softly at him, enough to make him feel like an asshole for how he’s treated him in the past.

“I’m sorry about everything. About what I’ve said and-” Kuron cuts him off.

“Don’t be. I understand. I’m gonna go talk to Keith.” He says amicably before walking out the door leaving Shiro more unsure and lower than before.

\---

“It’s like saying goodbye to you all over again,” Shiro stares down at Keith as he looks out the window of the bridge, watching as Kuron leaves with one of the rebel ships and disappears from sight. Keith sighs and holds his crossed arms closer to his chest.

Shiro sighs, “I can’t help but feel I pushed him to do this.”

“You’re right, you probably did,” Keith stops Shiro from interrupting. “But this was inevitable. If he was always wanting to go then he was going to. He is you, you know.”

“You didn’t really fight it.”

“What was I supposed to do? He promised he would come back from time to time and I’m taking his word for it.”

Shiro knows that as outwardly as Keith appears nonchalant he’s still torn up inside. He had walked in on Keith crying on Kuron for him not to go. It broke his heart, but he couldn’t interfere, not when Kuron’s mind was already made up.

“Thank you, though, for letting us all be together,” Keith smiles, and it’s that smile that shows how genuinely appreciative he is of something. It always manages to blow Shiro away and pull at his chest when he displays his affection with outward expressions.

“Well, I wasn’t too sold on it at first, but I think it needed to happen. I should be thanking you,” Shiro takes Keith’s hand and gives it a squeeze and smiles back in return. “Besides, that was some amazing sex and who would I be to deny you that?”

Keith scoffs and shoves Shiro. “Whatever.” They laugh as they go to meet with the rest of the team.

For the first time since he’s been back Shiro has the beginnings of a sense of normalcy coming back. It’s small but it’s there, a comfort of being him again. But even then, Shiro can’t shake the feeling that there is something missing with Kuron being gone, and he knows Keith feels it too. Whatever it is he knows Keith and him will get through it and that Kuron will always have a place with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I'm finally finished with this. It started off being super self indulgent and just smutty but then emotions got in the way and it got longer than I intended lol I had originally wanted to end it with Shiro wanting Kuron to be a part of them but then I get hit with this idea of Kuron wanting to be his own person and thus this was the result. I kind of did but in a roundabout way I guess. I like to imagine Kuron still comes back from time to time and spends time with Keith because he can't fully stop loving him :')
> 
> My tumblr is sheithonearth! Come say hi!


End file.
